1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of retention arrangements between two members and more particularly to an improved arrangement for securing two assembled members by cooperating structure of the two members that is operative after a predetermined assembly of the two members one into the other.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various arrangements are known to secure two assembled members. In the case of members which are threadingly engaged one within the other, one arrangement provides retention between the two members by the addition of a retaining nut and the obliteration of a portion of an adjacent thread for the nut thereby preventing loosening of the nut. Other arrangements use cementing or a retaining pin or the like to fix or stake the assembled members.
These arrangements have the various drawbacks of additional parts, complex assembly and/or unreliable retention of the two members to high loads applied between the two members.